×Not Real×
by xfallenx
Summary: Sully is the new girl at school, shes beautiful, smart,funny and differnet. Behind all of this she isn't real, she hides a horrible secret behind her beauty. A horrible secret about her life.
1. Default Chapter

She opened the small fading wooden drawer, the soft wood brushed across her fingers. It brought a small comfort to her painful life. The drawer opened with a familiar creak, she pulled out several glass jars filled with silver, gray and blood read and black ink. Several others were filled with light blues, yellows and pinks. She pulled out a beautiful carved black pen, with a sharp silver point. Laying it beside the elaborate inks.  
This was her secret room, her room were she escaped it all, but dissolved into a more painful, horrifying reality. The room was small, the beautiful desk sat in the middle of the room, a heavy wooden door stood on the other side. She pushed the chair away from the desk, standing up stretching. Her fingers reaching up to the stone ceiling. She made her way towards the heavy wooden door, she lent against it she was able to force it open. She walked down a stone staircase, it ended shortly a small glassy wooden door stood there. She quickly opened it and slipped into the tiny room. It wasn't a room really, it was a closet. She swept through the coats and pushed open the closet door, falling into a beautiful room. Her room. She quickly walked across the cold wooden floors, the coldness bite sharply at her feet.  
"Sully there you are." Her father said smiling as she entered the kitchen. Sully smiled weakly and flopped into the kitchen chair.  
"Today's your first day at Degrassi Community School." He said sitting across from his elegant, sad daughter as he handed her a piece of toast. She bite into the toast, swallowing it hard, her heart sank as she forced the sweet buttery toast down. Today wouldn't be anything like any other day, it would be horrifying miserable like the rest of her painful life.  
Sully didn't know how entering Degrassi Community School would change her life forever, she would be swept into more tragedy then she ever experienced, romance and an unreal friendship that would be nothing she had ever experienced. 


	2. Sully

Sully pushed her weight against the cold doors of Degrassi Community School. Halls crowded she gazed silently at the mills of children pushing there way through the crowd. She made her way through the crowd as if she were alone, several guys looked her over as there girlfriends scolded. She never noticed any of it. 302. The metal number stood out from her as she stood in front of the blue locker. Turning the cold metal dial to three numbers: 9 1 1. Opening the locker with a forceful pull, the metal hanging, standing there. Empty, lifeless, so much like her soul.  
"Hey." Sully whirled around heart pounding. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair, and green eyes stood there. She bore a baby blue shirt and loose hanging jeans.  
"You're new aren't you." The girl stated. Sully's dark cold blue eyes shifted nervously.  
"Oh sorry," said the girl with a laugh. "My name is Emma. Emma Nelson." The girl said holding out her hand. Sully shook it and gave a small smile.  
"My name is err.Sully." She said sadly. Emma's grin widened. "We'll that's so cool. I must warn you though don't get in with a girl named Manny she will be a complete bitch to you." Emma said chatting non-stop. Sully felt a jolt in her stomach at the name Manny. Her heart began to beat faster, stomach began turning. A sickness that she hadn't witnessed for so long washed over her. Hurrying away from the chatting Emma she rushed to the bathroom. Falling into a stall, she lurched over the toilet and vomited. Her secrets, lies, hurting, heart and soul all lay embedded in the vomit, clear to the eye. Emma with that one name had unleashed a secret, a horror, a reality that Sully hadn't felt in so long. Her horrible past was finally catching up with her. 


	3. Crushing Reality

She lent over the bathroom sink, her jet black hair messed around. Lifeless dark blue eyes cold and sad. She looked like shit.  
"Oh my god that is hilarious, practice is gonna be so - so much fun!" A girl squealed as she entered the washroom. Sully quickly whipped her eyes and fixed her hair.  
"Oh.er.hi." The girl said curtly. She had long black hair that flowed past her shoulders, liquid brown eyes the eyed Sully's odd appearance. A smirk crossed her perfectly applied lip gloss as her friend crowded in. The other girl had blonde hair that was twisted messily into a sexy knot. Green blue eyes glowed with amusement.  
"Hi." Sully said quietly tucking her own now knotted black hair behind her ear.  
"My name is Paige." The girl with blonde hair said smiling. "I'm a cheerleader; this is another member of the squad. Were - well us the members of the squad- are pulling a prank on a goody- to - shoes named Emma Nelson." Paige said rolling those enchanting eyes. The other girl tucked her hair behind her ear and glowered at Paige, "My name is actually Manny." She said. Sully felt her world spinning out of control as she stared at Manny. How could something so unreal, so cold, so horrid be able to catch up with you so quickly? She even looks like her. Sully thought silently a lump forming in her throat. In one shattering moment Sully's entire life was crushed with reality. Sully felt oblivion coming, and she fell into happily, wanting to escape the real world. She fell to the floor and a heap. 


End file.
